Diabolic Doll
by Tifa the killer
Summary: Poco a poco las personas cercanas a Matsuri fueron muriendo, y todas a manos de la muñeca. La diabólica muñeca va por ti.


**Hola de nuevo quise participar y ahora vengo con mi queridísima Matsuri.**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece al drogadicto… perdón XD… le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aviso: Este Fic participa en el reto Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

**Resumen: Poco a poco las personas cercanas a Matsuri fueron muriendo, y todas a manos de la muñeca. La diabólica muñeca va por ti.**

**Bueno comencemos**

**Diabolic****Doll**

Matsuri se encontraba en su habitación limpiando una linda muñeca de porcelana que esa misma tarde había encontrado.

*Flash back*

La peli café se encontraba de misión con Gaara.

Matsuri iba algo distraída, no todos los días ibas de misión con tu guapo sensei.

— ¡Matsu…!

— ¡AAA!—grito al caer en un agujero.

Cayo de bruces al suelo, "_Genial, lo que me faltaba; quedar como una Baka frente a Gaara-sensei_" pensó.

Se levantó y vio algo al lado de ella; era una muñeca de porcelana gótica, sus ojitos estaban cerrados pero en sus parpados había maquillaje negro, su cabello era negro con rayos blancos, su boca estaba curveada en una sonrisa color rosa cereza y traía un vestido blanco con negro.

En cuanto la tomo entre sus manos, la muñeca abrió los ojos, los cuales eras azul marino.

—Que hermosa—dijo Matsuri.

—Matsuri-san, en un momento le saco de ahí ¿se encuentra bien?—dijo Gaara

—Tranquilo Gaara-sensei, no me ha pasado nada—gritó Matsuri.

Puso la muñeca en su mochila y una nube de arena la deposito al lado de su sensei.

—Falta poco para poder llegar a Suna, hay que apurarnos. —opinó Gaara.

—Hai, sensei—dijo Matsuri y reemprendieron su camino.

*Fin flash back*

— ¿Qué haría una muñeca tan linda ahí, solita?—se preguntó Matsuri.

De pronto tocaron la puerta.

—Voy, voy—al abrir la puerta se encontró con— ¿Sari-chan?

— ¡Matsuri-chan!—gritó Sari y abrazo a su amiga—tienes que contarme toda la misión con Gaara-sama.

-Minutos después-

—Oh por dios, ¿Dónde está esa muñeca?—pregunto Sari

—Está aquí—Matsuri le paso la muñeca.

Sari miro con una mueca extraña en la cara a la muñeca.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sari-chan?—preguntó Sari.

—Jojo, Matsuri-chan, eres una mentirosilla, mira—Sari mostro la muñeca, la cual no tenía una sonrisa; toda su cara era seria— ¿Dónde está la sonrisa?

— ¿Qué?—Matsuri tomó a la muñeca y se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, no había rastro de su sonrisa. —Te lo juro, esta muñeca tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

—Supongamos que te creo—dijo Sari— ¿te parece si vamos a comer Barbacoa? Yo invito.

—Muy bien. —Dijo la alumna de Gaara y se levantó del sillón donde estaban sentadas, en su lugar puso a la muñeca. —Te lo juro, esa muñeca tenía una sonrisa.

—Sí, ajá, te creo—habló la otra peli café.

Apagaron la luz, cerraron la puerta y caminaron a la Barbacoa.

-Horas después-

Matsuri entro a la casa y prendió la luz…

Y la muñeca no estaba.

— ¿Muñeca?—preguntó Matsuri, buscándola por todas partes del sillón.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, se dio por vencida al no encontrar a la muñeca.

Apago la luz de la sala y camino hacia su cuarto, prendió la luz de su cuarto…

— ¡KYA!—gritó Matsuri al ver la muñeca en su cama.

Tenía una mueca triste en los labios, sus ojos cerrados a pesar de estar en una posición donde sus ojos deberían de estar abiertos y, por si fuera poco, pareciese que estuviera llorando.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Jaja, debió ser Kankuro-san, él siempre me juega bromas—dijo Matsuri.

Quito la muñeca de su cama y la puso en una mesita al lado de su cama.

Esa noche no pudo dormir.

-Al día siguiente-

—Buenos días, Matsuri—saludo Gaara.

—Buenos días, Gaara-sensei—bostezó Matsuri.

— ¿No durmió bien?—preguntó contenedor de Shukaku.

—No dormí—contestó la peli café. —Por cierto, dígale a Kankuro-san que es de mala educación entrar a casas ajenas sin permiso.

— ¿Entrar a casas ajenas?—cuestionó el pelirrojo—ayer Kankuro estuvo arreglando unos asuntos conmigo, estuve vigilándolo, no creo que haya sido él.

— ¿Q-que? Entonces ¿quién…?

—Si quiere podemos cancelar el entrenamiento…

—Si, por favor.

—Muy bien, nos vemos mañana Matsuri. —se despidió Gaara y camino rumbo a su casa.

La peli café camino hacia su casa. "_Si no fue Kankuro ¿Quién fue?_" se preguntó Matsuri en el camino. Abrió la puerta de su casa.

— ¡AAAA!—gritó Matsuri al ver a la muñeca en el piso con una sonrisa en la cara.

Se situó detrás de la muñeca y la pateó para sacarla de su casa. Cerró la puerta y fue por un vaso de agua.

— ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS…!?—gritó Matsuri al ver a la muñeca en su cocina, con el ceño fruncido, enojada.

Sintió como de repente el aire se escaseaba de sus pulmones y se desmayó.

-Horas después-

Hospital de Suna

La peli café abría sus ojos perezosamente y se encontró con una cabellera rubia.

—Matsuri-chan ¿Cómo estás?—habló la persona frente a ella.

— ¿Temari-san?

—Sip, ¿Cómo estás?—volvió a preguntar la hermana de Gaara.

—Supongo que bien.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Hay algo en mi casa que no debería de estar. —respondió la alumna de Gaara.

— ¿Algo? ¿Un Jutsu?

—No, algo más… fantasmal

— ¿Fantasmal?

—Si, como si algo en mi casa no fuera de este mundo.

— ¿Quieres vigilancia?

—No, no es necesario.

—Muy bien—terminó Temari

—Tengo miedo. —confesó la peli café

—Todo estará bien, tranquila. Si necesitas algo dime. —y con esto último, la Sabaku mayor se retiró.

"_¿Qué diablos pasa?"_ se preguntó mentalmente Matsuri.

-Días después-

Una fuerte lluvia azoto a Suna.

Todos en Suna sabían que cuando lluvia en la villa la lluvia duraba días, incluso semanas. Tal hecho asustaba a Matsuri de sobremanera.

No podía salir de casa y la única compañía que tenía era la de esa muñeca, la cual últimamente solo sonreía, por tal hecho la tenía encerrada en una caja de madera con llave.

Nuestra protagonista se encontraba en su cuarto.

—Tranquila Matsuri, esa… cosa no te hará nada. —se auto-animó Matsuri.

— _¿Quién es "esa cosa", Matsuri-chan?_—pregunto una voz infantil.

Matsuri volteo y vio que la muñeca estaba a su lado.

— ¡AAAA!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas Matsuri y la cara de la muñeca cambio a una triste.

— _¿Qué ocurre, Matsuri-chan?_—para desgracia de la kunoichi, encontró de donde provenía la voz; era la muñeca.

Con la valentía que aún conservaba la ninja de Suna, tomó la muñeca y la aventó por la ventana.

Jadeaba buscando aire, la atmosfera se hizo fría… muy fría. Una sombra paso por la cara de Matsuri y ella se sobresaltó.

Tocaron la puerta.

Matsuri se levantó de su cama, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Simplemente se arrepintió.

En su puerta se encontraba la muñeca con semblante enojado.

-En otra parte de Suna-

Sari caminaba por su casa, en espera de que su chocolate estuviera listo. En cuanto estuvo listo lo tomo con sus manos y, por lo caliente que estaba, lo soltó, haciendo que la taza se rompiera.

—Puf, si estaré Baka—se dijo Sari.

Decidida a ir por un trapeador y limpiar el desastre, dio media vuelta y vio a una niña semejante a la muñeca de porcelana.

—_Si no la mato a usted, Matsuri-chan jamás me va a querer, hoy me aventó de la casa por segunda vez, lo siento._ —la niña aventó a Sari y esta cayó de espaldas.

Para desgracia de Sari, a la altura de su cabeza estaban los trozos de la taza.

Por lógica tales pedazos se incrustaron en su cabeza, matándola al instante.

-Días después-

Había pasado una semana desde la trágica muerte de Sari.

Matsuri no podía salir de su shock: su amiga había muerto a manos de una diabólica muñeca.

Tomo una foto de ella y Sari, lagrimas resbalaban por la cara de la kunoichi al recordar a su amiga.

— _¿Por qué lloras, Matsuri-chan?_—pregunto la muñeca la cual apareció al lado de nuestra protagonista.

—La mataste, maldita—gruñó la peli café

—_Si ella estuviera viva tú no ibas a querer._

—Pues no te funciono, idiota… ¡ni con Sari viva ni muerta te iba a querer! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio con todo mi ser!—gritó Matsuri, completamente enojada con aquel ser.

Tomo a la muñeca por los cabellos y la aventó al bote basura que estaba en la cocina, de repente se cayó un plato, el cual al tocar el piso se rompió.

Matsuri se agacho a recoger los pedazos con sus manos.

Volvió a ver la sombra y abrió los ojos exageradamente.

—Oh no—murmuró— ¡Temari-chan!

Ella salió corriendo rumbo a la casa de los Sabaku.

-En otra parte de Suna-

Temari se encontraba puliendo sus kunai cuando uno se le cayó y al levantarlo vio a una niña.

—_Ahora también la tengo que matar a usted, si no lo hago, Matsuri-chan no me va a querer_—dijo con voz de ultratumba

— ¡No me jodas!—gritó Temari y aventó un kunai hacia la niña.

El kunai se detuvo antes de llegar a la niña.

—_Grave error_—susurró la niña.

El kunai regreso con aun mayor fuerza, era tanta la fuerza que Temari no alcanzo a detenerlo…

— ¡Temari-chan!—gritó Matsuri. — ¡Temari-chan abre la puerta!

Tomo una piedra y rompió la ventana entrando por ella. Se adentró en ella y lo que vio le dejo sin habla.

—No—dijo la kunoichi peli café— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

El kunai descansaba en el cuello de Temari la cual tenía los ojos abiertos y desorbitados.

—L-lo siento, Temari-chan—dijo entre lágrimas la kunoichi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco las personas cercanas a Matsuri fueron muriendo, y todas a manos de la muñeca.

Entre ella se encontraban Kankuro y Gaara.

Al no tener ya ninguna motivación, la alumna de Gaara se suicidó.

Dicen que la muñeca se retiró de Suna y camino lentamente para ser querida por alguien…

Yo que tú me iba alejando…

_La diabólica muñeca va por ti._


End file.
